The present invention relates to the production of unsymetrical alkyl sulfophenyl carbonate esters wherein the carbonate ester product contains low levels of dialkylcarbonate impurities.
The ability of certain materials to bleach is widely known and consequently these materials can be used to remove discolorations or stains from articles. Although the exact mechanism by which bleaching agents function is only partially understood, it is generally known that many stains and soils possess a series of alternating single and double bonds and that loss of color can occur if one of the double bonds is destroyed. Thus, a material which can eliminate a double bond may be an effective bleach.
Categories of bleaches which are well known in the art include chlorine releasing components, inorganic oxygen bleaches and organic oxygen bleaches. Chlorine releasing compounds have certain disadvantages associated with their use such as, for example, their tendency to weaken or degrade fabrics, their tendency to react with other components of compositions in which they are present, their tendency to fade the colors of many dyed fabrics and to cause yellowing of certain synthetic or resin treated fabrics.
While inorganic oxygen bleaches overcome many of the disadvantages found with active chlorine releasing compounds, they have the disadvantage that they generally must be used at relatively high temperatures such as 85.degree. C. or higher. This drawback becomes significant in light of the modern trend towards using lower wash temperatures, which are generally less than about 60.degree. C., in order to reduce energy cost and prolong the life of the fabric. However, it is possible to improve the low temperature performance of inorganic oxygen releasing compounds through the addition of agents known as bleach activators. Generally, bleach activators react, in situ, with an inorganic oxygen bleach to generate a more reactive oxygen bleach such as peroxycarboxylic acid.
An example of prior art teaching of alkylsulfophenyl carbonate esters is European Patent Application 202,698 to Nollet, et al.
Consequently, there is a continuing need for an improved process for producing effective and skin-safe alkyl sulfophenyl carbonate.